


Children of Atlantis

by Desnay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desnay/pseuds/Desnay
Summary: The Empire of Atlantis. A mythological empire swallowed by the sea. But, what if it was real? And what if it could be returned?





	1. Chapter 1

_**‘For centuries, empires have come and gone in this world. Only a few survived to flourish to the point of success in the modern world. But more have vanished into the frameworks of history, and even more have completely vanished, not recorded in any sort of historical document. There is one, however, that was recorded and to this day, is debated on its existence. The Empire of Atlantis, once beautiful and advanced beyond human imagination, now lies at the bottom of the ocean. Or so it is believed.** _

_****_

_****_

_**The people of Atlantis knew there was a horrific accident about to happen to them. So, in order to insure their survival to a future where they will once more be the greatest of empires, they sent several children to different points in the future. But no one except for the leftover Atlantians knew, for as the tsunami bore down upon them, the Elders pulled upon their powers to send Atlantis to a pocket dimension, frozen until the children of Atlantis bring their powers together and return Atlantis to Earth.’** _

“What a weird story,” a young girl said as she closes the book on myths she picked up in the library. She’s a girl around the age of 17, standing at about 5’5. She has dyed blue hair with the left side reaching her shoulders while the right side only came down to her ears, brilliant teal colored eyes, and tanned skin with a strange birthmark on the back of her neck. As she pondered over what she had read, her older brother opened the trapdoor that lead to her room, accessible by a ladder that could be pulled down or pulled up. “Yo, Pua. Mother has been calling you for half an hour now,” he told her, leaning on the floor in front of him. The young girl, who’s called Pua by her closest people, rolled her eyes and tossed the book at her brother, hitting him straight in the face. “Ow!” was all Pua heard as her brother fell down the ladder. She made to get up to see what her mother wanted, avoiding the small piles of random clothes and books.

As she approached the trapdoor, the world around her started to sway, the trapdoor closing firmly with a snap. Pua tried to say something, even do anything, but it was like she was frozen as the world swayed faster and started to get darker. There was a sudden sharp pain in the back of her neck, and a bright flash of blue-white before she collapsed, out before she hit the ground.

“…oung lady! Please wake up!” accompanied with water being splashed on her face was what Pua awoke to, sputtering and jolting up from the floor. The person who held the bucket was a person clothed in white with a light blue veil over their head. Other than that it was impossible to tell who they were, not even by their voice. They were incredibly tall though, at the very least reaching seven feet.

The place Pua found herself in was a plain room with large stained-glass windows. These surprised Pua because it appeared that the windows looked into the ocean, with wave reflections thrown across the room. It smelled vaguely of ocean water with a slight hint of lilac and vanilla. The ceiling lights looked like jellyfish and the wall lights looked like shells. There were beds lining both sides of the room, with white bedding lined in gold.

“Young lady! Can you please pay attention?” the person in front of her asked irritated. “Sorry?” Pua replied, a bit confused and a little offended. “You are Pualani Laemoa, correct?” the person asked. “Why?” Pua asked, on guard immediately at this stranger knowing her name. “I am Vytal, one of the Elders of Atlantis,” Vytal told her, “Follow me to meet the others,” they started walking away, leaving Pua no choice to follow them.

They walked through a seemingly endless white hallway with more stained-glass windows. Pua couldn’t shake a strange feeling of familiarity as she walked behind Vytal, not quite believing that they were a supposed Atlantian Elder. After all, Atlantis was just a myth, right? Pua’s train of thought was cut short as a large wooden door came into view, Vytal stopping in front of it. “We are here,” they said, opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first ever story that I have made. I only just moved it from Quotev after discovering I can post original works here. I'm sorry if it's not very good writing, but thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that caught Pua’s eye was the symbol on the wall. It looked eerily similar to her birthmark. A cough from in front of her caused Pua to drop her gaze to three nicely dressed teens, all looking different. The only thing that seemed the same was the bright teal eyes that Pua herself had.

The boy in the back, sitting on a window sill, looked to be 19 and had an olive skin tone often associated with those who lived in the Mediterranean. He had slightly spiked brown hair and his eyes seemed a little intense. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows underneath a light blue vest, light blue dress pants, and white dress shoes. He wasn’t paying attention to anyone around him.

The girl standing next to the boy looked rather similar to him, just younger at fifteen, looking to be the youngest of the group. Her brown hair reached her shoulders and was rather curly. She was wearing a white blouse with a light blue bow, a light blue skirt, white knee high socks, and light blue Mary Janes. She seemed to get closer to the boy when she saw Vytal enter.

The last boy was glaring at Pua, looking like he was 18. He had close shaved black hair that matched perfectly with his dark skin. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a light blue tie and light blue dress shoes. Pua felt quite underdressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top and blue plaid pants. She felt glad for her slippers, as the floor looked cold.

“Honestly Vytal, she doesn’t look like one of us,” the boy in front of her sneered. “Pualani, meet your fellow children of Atlantis. This is Jerico O’Hare,” Vytal explained, pointing to the boy who was getting angrier at being ignored, “And they are the Patera siblings. The boy is Nikolos and the girl is Cassia,” Vytal gestured to the other two, Cassia flinching away from him.

“Vytal! What is that girl doing here?!” Jerico seemed to explode in anger, pointing at Pua as she glared at him.

“Pualani is the last of you to be untouched by corruption, or even death.” Vytal calmly explained, placing a hand on Pua’s shoulder.

“Okay, stop. What are you talking about? Where am I? And why am I here with these guys?” Pua finally snapped out of whatever trance she was in, asking the questions that have been burning in her mind.

“You are in the Dimensional Border, the safe place between your dimension and all other dimensions. You and the others are here to hone your abilities to return Atlantis to the Earth,” Vytal answered, sweeping into the room, pushing Pua and Jerico along with them.

“But Atlantis is just a myth. As in, not real,” Pua told the obviously crazy kidnapper. “You are dumb aren’t you? Myths are always based in fact,” was Jerico’s input.

“Atlantis is only considered a myth, Pualani. As the truth is too much for the world to handle. That book is simply a test to find the ones we need,” Vytal continued to explain, stopping in front of Nikolos and Cassia, “Now, I am needed in a meeting to discuss the training schedule with the other Elders. Do try to get along, you’ll be spending a lot of time with each other after all,” Vytal made to leave, stopping when Pua pulled on their sleeve.

“What about my family? They’ll be worried,” Pua asked.

“Unfortunately, they were not your real family, who reside in Atlantis. Us Elders had to remove all memory of you,” Vytal explained, leaving and shutting the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

After they left, Pua made her way to the door, intent on opening it and leaving. “I wouldn’t do that, Pualani,” came the soft voice of Cassia.

Pua ignored the advice and reached for the door handle. However, a shock hit her just before she touched the handle, causing her to jump back.

“You were warned, idiot,” Jerico snorted at Pua, ignoring her glare as she rubbed her hand.

“What was that?” Pua asked, not expecting an answer.

“Shock spell. They need to keep us here,” was the answer coming from Nikolos, his voice deep and rumbling. “There are clothes for you over there,” Cassia pointed to a wardrobe at the end of the room, attempting to change the subject.

Pua moodily walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, taking the only set of clothes left. She went behind the dressing screen that seemed to appear out of thin air to change. After she did so, her pajamas vanished, and a mirror appeared in front of her. Pua now wore a white button up shirt with a light blue tie, light blue dress pants, and white Doc Martens, “Well, about the only good thing from this is the style,” Pua muttered under her breath, admiring herself in the mirror.

When she walked back out, Cassia blushed a bit and looked away while Nikolos smirked a bit. “Well, you seem to clean up nice,” Jerico might have complimented, Pua wasn’t sure.

“Thanks, I think,” was all Pua said, adjusting her sleeves that seemed a little long. As she took a better look at the others, she noticed the heights. While she was no short lady, standing at 5’5, she couldn’t help but feel shorter thanks to Nikolos, who upon standing, obviously stood at 6’3. Cassia and, surprisingly, Jerico were only 5’1, causing Pua to smile a little in mirth.

“Shut up, annoying women!” Jerico snapped after seeing Pua’s smile.

“I didn’t say anything, shortstack,” Pua cheekily replied, bringing a small smile to Nikolos’s face.

“Come one, guys. We should be getting to know each other, not fighting,” Cassia stood between Jerico and Pua, trying to defuse the tension. “I’ll start. My brother and I are from Athens, and we both grew up hearing about Atlantis. Jerico?” Cassia went to stand next to Nikolos, looking expectantly at Jerico.

He scoffed but seemed to consent to the question, “I’m from Dublin, from an extremely wealthy family. Women?” he looked to Pua with a smug look.

“I’m Pualani, but call me Pua. I’m from Honolulu, where I lived with my mother and my older brother,” Pua told them, not taking the bait from Jerico.

“What, no father?” Jerico asked, possibly a little curious. Pua shook her head. “He’s never been around, not since my third birthday,” Pua replied a little sadly. Some awkward silence passed before the lights dimmed ever so slightly. “Come, it’s time for bed,” Cassia gestured to the beds that had defiantly not been there earlier. They looked similar to the ones in the room Pua awoke in, just with a gold trimming on the edges. The other three took their beds, taking off their shoes and coats and ties before getting in the covers and falling asleep quickly.

Pua, however, took her stuff off more slowly before sliding into bed, a little nervous. Once she got into her bed, the lights went completely off, leaving only odd waving lights streaming from the windows. Pua didn’t take note off this, too surprised at the softness of the bed and the pillow. Both felt softer than anything she’s felt in a while, most likely because she had been sleeping in a hammock the past three years. Pua curled up into a ball, and just as quickly as the others, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It only felt like a few minutes had passed before Pua was being roughly shaken awake. She glared at the offending person, which happened to be Jerico. “Oh, come off it. Vytal is here to take us to the Elders,” he told her, ripping the incredibly warm blankets off of Pua.

She rolled out of bed grumbling and slipped on her shoes and tie, surprised to see that despite sleeping in them, her clothes weren’t at all wrinkled.

“Good. Now that we’re all awake, allow me to take you to the rest of the Elders,” Vytal motioned for the teens to follow them, sweeping out of the room and down the hall.

The four quickly ran after them, only Pua noticing that they seemed to be going down a new set off halls from yesterday. It took almost two hours before the group reached another wooden door, this one pure white and glowing slightly. The doors opened, revealing seven more beings like Vytal. “Welcome, young ones. This is your new home for the next six months.” The seven others and Vytal spoke in unison, pure power rippling through the air as they spoke. Nikolos stood a little bit in front of the three younger teens, Pua getting a little closer to Cassia, who was trembling ever so slightly.

“Six months? In this depressing place? We haven’t even had good food,” Jerico seemed angry at the idea of being here longer. Pua slapped his arm and shook her head in warning.

“Would you rather always feel different? Stuck in a home with a family not your own?” Vytal asked calmly as ever, looking at the four individually as they spoke, “You will begin your training after lunch. You will first be taught true history, then you will learn combat, and finally, you will learn True Magyk.” Vytal continued to speak.

“Wait, why do we need learn combat?” Cassia asked, confused as the others, even if Nikolos didn’t show it.

“There are beings from other dimensions that would rather us to be unsuccessful, to destroy all we work for. And you four are the only ones who can stop them.” The eight Elders spoke once more in unison.

“How can we stop them? We’re just teens,” Pua quickly took the lead, asking the question that must have been on all their minds.

“You are not just teens. You are the last hope for Atlantis, and for our dimension,” Once again, the Elders spoke in unison, while the four teens looked at each other, suddenly feeling apprehensive.


	5. Chapter 5

After dropping the biggest bomb on the teens that could've happened, seven of the Elders left the hall. Another one, Vytal the four assume, approaches the group.

"Now that the meeting is over, let us get lunch," Vytal said as they swept past the four teens, leaving them to scramble to run after the Elder. Funnily enough, Pua hadn't realized how hungry she was until Vytal mentioned getting lunch. Perhaps it was just the power of suggestion? Or maybe the whole, powerful Elder aura whatever, made her not realize how hungry she was.

It took a while longer but eventually the small group came across another tall door. When Vytal pushed the door open, the four teens were greeted to the sight of a long white room with golden decorations. Several chandeliers shaped like jellyfish brought along warm light, shell shaped wall decors with various gems, and gold framed wall-to-floor windows with crystal clear glass looking out into a tropical ocean, colorful fish swimming by and coral growing outside. And center of the room, was a long white clothed table, golden place sittings all around, and white velvet chairs, golden silk threading various marine animals.

Vytal took their place at the head of the table, but only after placing the four gobsmacked teens into the seats to the left and right of the head. "Now, as is obvious, there has been no food put out. The reason for that is that these plates will summon your preferred food, but only if spoken as clear as possible." To demonstrate, Vytal placed their hand over the domed cover and saying the name of a dish. Taking the lid off, it is revealed to be a bowl of clear soup, leaving Jerico unimpressed.

With the example over with, the hall quieted, only broken by the murmurs of food choices and eventually the sound of eating. After a few moments, Vytal stood up. "I must attend to some business involving you fours lodging. Continue to eat. I will come fetch you once finished." With that, they left, closing the door behind them.

The awkward silence that filled was almost to much for Pua. After a few unbareable seconds, feeling like hours, she finally looked up from her loco moco and took a moment to observe the others. Jerico had what was obviously some sort of expensive meat dish, Nikolas had another type of meat, and Cassia had a chicken salad. Jerico was the first to notice Pua staring.

"Is there something you want woman? I know your tastes can't handle me or my filet mignon," he stated, smugness coloring his tone. Pua just rolled her eyes. "I'm not too sure if you are considered palatable. Though your small size does match with rich resturants and their small servings," she replied teasingly, smirking at how red and angry Jerico now looked.

Before Jerico could do anything, perhaps jump over and start a fight, a deep voice stopped him. "Knock it off," Nikolas spoke, glaring at the two, as if daring them to continue. A smaller voice piped up, "M-maybe we should t-try to get a-along," Cassia blushed when the others looked at her, staring down at her salad.

With a sigh, Pua pushed her food away and stood up, heading to the door. "Gods be damned woman, have you not learned your lesson?" came the irritated voice of Jerico, perhaps expecting a repeat of what had happened the night before. Nikolas stood up as well, looking to stop Pua from continuing.

So it was to everyone's surprise when the door opened, Pua sighing as she wasn't shocked again. Quickly the three still at the table made their way to the door, the four huddled at the entrance and staring into the hall.

"Well, they sure like their white and gold here," Pua commented, observing the hall. It looked exactly like the hall she had walked through from the infirmary to the room they stayed at the previous night. With a shaky sigh, Pua stepped forward into the hall, wanting to find answers.


End file.
